Anodite
Anodites are a free-spirited race of humanoid energy beings from the planet Anodyne. Mature Anodites are pure energy and draw life from the mana around them.What Are Little Girls Made Of? Psychological Characteristics Anodites are very free-spirited, and most don't take life as seriously as most humans, to the point that some Anodites disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures. They can also be slightly condescending to non-energy beings. However, this doesn't stop them from helping others: "Anodites help tons of people, scads."What Are Little Girls Made Of? While Anodites can theoretically absorb mana from other sentient life forms, most chose not to do so. Physiology In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, the body of an Anodite is a dark purple, humanoid-shaped construct of pure mana. From their heads radiate streams of glowing bright pink energy, which look like tentacles, symbolizing hair. They do not have any externally visible ears, nose or lips, nor do they wear any clothing. In Omniverse, their "hair" is no longer tentacle shaped and can be different shapes/styles. Their skin is now a light matte purple color. Their face is now more human-like, with ears, a nose and lips. They are now depicted in attire. Reproduction Anodites are able to reproduce with humans by assuming a human body. If an Anodite reproduces with a human, they can use unknown methods to try and pass on their "gifts" (which Verdona refers to as "the spark") along to their children, and this can potentially occur in offspring in later generations. For example, neither of Verdona's children inherited her Anodite powers and abilities, but her granddaughters did. Powers and Abilities Anodites can manipulate and control life energy, the very substance of magic itself. By means of this pink/magenta-colored energy source, Anodites can generate energy blasts or create shields, barriers, ropes, chains, stepping stones, and other energy constructs. The size, complexity, and strength of these constructs is limited only by the Anodite's experience in wielding such energy. They can also absorb mana from other living things, and the more mana an Anodite draws in, the more powerful that Anodite becomes. Powerful Anodites can even tamper with the mana constructs of Anodites who are not as powerful as them.Girl Trouble Anodites can apparently manipulate mana to a far greater degree when in their true forms. Anodites can communicate with each other through the mana field, as displayed by Gwen when she called Verdona while struggling with fighting Sunny.Girl Trouble They also possess undisclosed levels of telepathic ability, as Verdona, even when trapped in human form, was able to project her thoughts into Max Tennyson's mind even from extreme distances.Moonstruck Anodites can also engage in the art of astral projection.The Ultimate Sacrifice By encasing objects and people in mana, Anodites can also simulate telekinetic abilities. Anodites can even track organic life-forms via their energy signature. They are also capable of teleporting themselves and others, and conjuring up dimensional vortexs. In their true forms, Anodites are afforded a number of extraordinary powers; they can fly through outer space; learn to make discardable human 'bodies' to conceal their true form; manipulate the hair-like stream of energy that radiates from their head, solidifying it to use as tendrils to grasp or ensnare objects; grow gigantic in size; and powerful Anodites can even alter reality to a limited degree. Anodites are technically biologically immortal, as they are able to manipulate their crafted body's age at will, and Verdona's comment on how she supposed in "human time" she hadn't seen her son in a while further hinted at her race's extended lifespan.What Are Little Girls Made Of? Anodites also possess some form of enhanced strength and durability. Despite the great power at their command, it does require about 75 years before an Anodite can fully master their true powers. Using their full potential before achieving complete control may result in them being overwhelmed and losing their humanity, as was nearly the case with Gwen.War of the Worlds: Part 2The Ultimate Sacrifice Weaknesses Anodites cannot track Ectonurites, as they have no mana, nor does their tracking work well with non-biological life forms (i.e. robots, androids, etc.). Anodite energy can also have trouble with technology and vice versa.Busy Box For example, in an area riddled with technology an Anodite may struggle to divine the location of someone.Good Copy, Bad Copy A member of the Synthroid race also had a bracelet which neutralized most of an Anodite's powers, except for their telepathy, and imprisoned them in human form.Moonstruck Their raw mana attacks are useless against Geochelone Aerios. However, Gwen was able to effectively use a spell on her cousin Ben when he was fighting her as Terraspin.Absolute Power: Part 1 Magic can also be used to similarly ward beings against mana attacks.In Charm's Way Anodites can be drained of their energy to the point of death or being rendered powerless. Notable Anodites *Verdona *Sunny *Sunny's parents *Gwen Tennyson **Gwendolyn Tennyson (Alternate Timeline) **Gwen Tennyson (Race Against Time Timeline) Notable People with Anodite Heritage *Carl Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Kenneth Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Ken Tennyson (future) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben's Daughter) (future) *Big Chill's Offspring Etymology The name Anodite comes from the Latin word "Anodyne" which means to relieve pain of the physical body. Notes Trivia *Anodites lack DNA. **Therefore, any child an Anodite produces with another species, will be related to that Anodite via parentage, but biologically the offspring will remain 100% pure to the species of the other parent. **This also means that the Omnitrix cannot transform its user into an Anodite, since there's no DNA to make a DNA sample. **However, Anodites do have something analogous to genetic material. *Although only female Anodites have been seen, there "sort of" are male Anodites. **Given the fact Verdona always hoped that her sons and grandsons would have inherited her Anodite powers further implies that male Anodites do in fact exist. *Developing as an Anodite and mastering magic use "many of the same muscles" so to speak, like kicking a ball and swimming. *If an Anodite were to use the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, then they will retain their mana-related powers.Inspector 13 *Anodites can learn to make human 'bodies' for themselves to inhabit. **These bodies can be shed or discarded, much like a snake shedding its skin. **Anodites can manipulate their physical forms' age at will. **Whether or not Anodites can make bodies of other species is unknown. **It seems that when an Anodite retains their original body, they don't shed their skin when assuming their energy form, but instead shift into their Anodite self.War of the Worlds: Part 2MoonstruckHit 'Em Where They LiveEnemy of My Frenemy *There is at least one alien species that is able to see through an Anodite's human guise.Unearthed References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne es:Anodita Category:Anodites Category:Magic Category:Sapient Species Category:Species